Digimon Guardians
by burpinator1
Summary: My name is Kevin Smith, last living descendant of the Black Shadow clan. When the family sword gets absorbed into me I meet Pinamon a digimon from the digital world. Then I met this really cute girl named Celena and we really hit it off. Digimon Guardians
1. Chapter1:The sword,the egg, and the girl

Hello this is burpinator1 typing the start of a great story (I hope). Either way I do not own digimon but I do own some of the characters like Geo Knight's character is owned by ulforceveedramon a friend of mine with a great story of his own called Digimon The Shining Ace. But either way again on with the story.

"Yaaawn" I yawn in my manson of a house with just me and my butler Walter. My name is Kevin Smith a sixteen year old guy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, pretty thin and fit, and usually wears dark clothes. I'm from a long line of assassins from a clan called Black Shadow and the only thin left from my clan now is me and a sword that never seems to rust.

"Well now that funeral for my parents is over I can finally get a decent look at the clan's sword we have been keeping". I said as I walked down to a large room where a single black katana in the middle of the wall in a display case.

"Wow it really does look really cool. I wonder if I should take it out of it's display case so I can see how it feels and so I can get an even better look." I thought as i opened the display case door.

"Again wow it also has a great feel to it as whaa." I said as the sword started to shake and came out of my hand then floated in midair. then as I reached for it, it got absorbed in to my hand and through my arm.

"what the hell. I didn't mean to do that." I look at my hand and it was glowing with some sort of black aura. I looked back at where the sword was floating in midair but all that was left was a large egg and some sort of black device with blood red outlines.

"what is this thing." I picked up the device and started to look at the display (or sceen) and started to press some buttons but nothing happened. then after I put the device in my pocket I picked up the egg and the egg was large and black with purple wavy lines going all around the egg.

"Doesn't look like any egg I've seen." I thought as Walter walked into the room too see the sword gone and me holding some sort of egg.

"I knew you would take a closer look at the sword but I didn't expect to see no sword and you holding a large egg. If you could explain yourself sir." he said to me but not angry at all. though he would never get mad at well anything.

"I'm sorry Walter but all I did was touch the sword and then it got absorbed into my hand and left me with an egg." My parents always called him butler but I always called him by his first name like he should be called.

"I'm sorry to lecture you sir but did you know how much all of your ancestors had to sacrifice to make sure the sword stayed in the family line for this many genera." Walter started to say but I interrupted him

"Don't talk to me about sacrifice! My parents sacrificed their lives in that car crash but I don't care. I wouldn't have cared if I died but since I am alive I will sacrifice my life to protect anyone I care about. except my parents, I hate them." As I said this the egg started to glow and so did my hand in the same black aura. then it started to crackand it open!

"Who are you?" I asked the creature from the egg. the egg left no egg shells which is good because I don't like seeing Walter cleaning any of my messes. This creature looks like a brown feathery ball with short legs with talons and two strings in the back with a feather at the end of each of them, big cute brown eyes, and very small wing that look like they couldn't fly.

"Hello my name is Pinamon and I am a digimon." The digimon looked at me with those very big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry but what is a digimon?" I asked looking very confused that this creature can talk and even though I watched the anime digimon I didn't think they were real. Walter seemed to walk out of the room for some reason but I wanted to find out what a digimon was.

"A digimon is short for digital monster. Digimon come from digieggs from the digital world that is full of digimon but there are alot stronger digimon there though. Also what is in your pocket is called a digivice and that device can help me digivolve. Did I miss anything Kevin? Pinamon explained to me but just raised more questions.

"No not really because I don't know what digivolving is?" But he did answer most of my questions.

"You don't have to worry about that now but to sum this all up. Im now your partner." Pinamon said looking very excited and happy.

"What do you mean partner and how did you know my name?" Looking very puzzled.

"A partner starts inside an egg and only hatches for there destined tamer which is a person who can control their partner digimon and by partner I mean I will protect you from as many dangers I can and sacrifice myself if I must." Pinamon said as he start to walk out of the room on his tiny feet. I lead to the kitchen thinking he must be hungry.

"Sure why not. So i geuss I lost a sword and gained a friend." looking very happy at him. He also smiled as he started to eat out most of the fridge.

"Yep and thanks for the food. I think I will go and lay down now." Pinamon said as he droped on the kitchen floor sleeping.

"You little monster you ate almost the whole fridge but I can't wait to see how much fun it will be to have you around friend." I smiled and picked him up and carried him back to the living room to put him down on the couch. I pet himon his on until I heard a very loud knock on the door.

"Can I help you." I said as I saw a soaked and very attactive young girl my age with cute light blue hair, blue jeans, blue shirt with a crescent moon on the right side of her chest, and a digiegg! I helped her inside and sat her down beside Pinamon.

"Thank you so much. I didn't have anywhere to go at all and besides this big egg was geting heavy. aaah hes so cute." She said as she put down her digiegg and picked up Pinamon for a hug.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't have anywhere to go? Also that egg your carrying is called a digiegg. the creature your cuddling with is called a digimon and his name is Pinamon." I explained to her.

"A digi what and what? she asked and I started to explain everything that Pinamon told me.

"Now that I explained that why don't you explain why you said that you didn't have anywhere to go and while were at this what is your name?" I asked her.

"Well my name is Celena and with my f-amily if you steal anything then you are forever banished from the f-a-mily even if your a daugh-ter of the f-a-mily." Then she started to cry. I came closer and put an arm around her and asked.

"What did you steal that would be so important to your family." When I said this I thought of the clan's black katana and thought that it couldn't be the same situation.

"I didn't steal it, it somehow got absorbed into my hand." as she said this I asked

"Was it a weapon that got absorbed and did it leave that digiegg and a digivice?" She look very surprised.

"How did you know that?" She asked me.

"The same thing happened to me with my clan's black katana. What weapon did you absorb?" I asked looking very surprised.

"In our f-amily or in the moon fa-mily since I a-am n-o-ot in th-e-r-e fam-i-ly anymore we have a very special scythe with four blades. two on the top of the rod and two on the bottom of the rod. Then when my m-o-ther came in she was outraged. We had an argument and then she picked me up by the shirt as I picked up the digiegg and the she threw me outside in the rain." She started to cry even harder now unable to talk.

"Don't worry you can live with me and I know that sound weird but I can't help see any beautiful girl cry. Also mabye your digiegg will hatch and you will have another friend. We would be like a very strange family with two digimon." I said smiling at her.

"Th-ank you. I love you for this. thank you. But what about your parents?" She said blushing a little and after she said this her digiegg started to glow in a light blue aura. then it cracked!

"Hi my name is Moonmon." A little light blue peanut looking digimon but her top is smaller than the bottom which has her face.

"Aah your so cute too." Then she picked up Moonmon in her arms to with my still sleeping Pinamon in her arms as well.

"Well I don't have any parents because they died in a car crash protecting me. But my butler Walter takes care of me but either way I'm basically the one who is in charge here. You can sleep in my parents room next to my room incase you need me." I said to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." She said looking very sorry about what she asked.

"No no it's ok your right you didn't know. Now let send you and Moonmon off to bed ok." I smiled and walked out of the living room and lead her up the stairs and to the right. my parents room was at the very end of the hall.

"Thank you so much for all of this and for even letting me live here." She said sounding very happy.

"You don't have to thank me any more now. the bathroom is to the right and my room is to the left of your room incase you need anything. You can take a shower in the morning and then we can have some breakfast. After the digimon are feed then I can take you out shopping for clothes ok." Thinking to myself as having it to be a date.

"Really you don"t have to but I geuss if you insist I geuss it's a date." She said winking at me and going into her new room and left me with my Pinamon.

"Finally I get a date with a really cute girl." I thought as I walked into my room and laying Pinamon on my bed and getting ready for bed but just as I was ready to get into bed my cell phone said I had four messages.

"hmm I wonder what they want?" Julian who is my best friend said that he and his girlfriend Breanna had somehow absorbed two weapons in a market. Matt my other best friend told me that he also absorbed a weapon that he touched when he was at a friends house and said that they bought the weapon online. Shane a friend of mine, Matt and Julian absorbed a hidden blade at his grandmother's house. Geo another friend of mine absorbed his weapon in his house. The strangest thing about all of this it that they all said that after the weapon was absorbed it left a digiegg and a digivice.

"well looks like I have alot of explaining to do." I said as I started texting away telling them to come over sometime tomorrow or tuesday after my date and telling them that I will text them telling them to come over.

NEXT TIME IN DIGIMON GUARDIANS

"Ahh so many digimon and there are bad digimon too?

Wow not bad for my first story. and if you want a better image for any digimon I explain or say in my story just have another tab or window open and go to google and search up digimon wiki and it should be the first one. then type the digimon's name in the search bar on the website and it should give you a nice image of the digimon. Well until next time bye and happy reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Dates, Digivolving and Friend

Hey Kevin here to tell you what happened last time on Digimon Guardians. My clan's sword got absorbed into me and I met a digimon who is now my partner. I also met a really cute girl who has no where to live so I'm going to let her live with me and we are also going on a date to go buy some new clothes for her and I might just take her out to dinner somewhere. Either way on with the new chapter

"Yaaawn. Well I geuss I better get and get some breakfast. Pinamon?" Hmm mabye it was all just a dream. looking very depressed that mabye that cute girl was also a dream. But as I walked into the kitchen I saw Moonmon, Pinamon, and Celena making breakfast for everyone along with Walter helping her around the kitchen showing here where everything is.

"Oh good morning Kevin. I thought since your doing soo much for me I thought that I should aleast do something for you and the digimon." Celena said as she was making something that was smelling like very good bacon with some scrambled eggs.

"Thanks very much but you didn't have to do that. So did everyone have a good sleep last night I mean with everything that happened?" I said to everyone as I sat down in a chair looking at the digimon who were eating so much food that I couldn't believe it for myself.

"Oh no it's alright I love to cook. Even when I was a kid I loved to cook." She said to me as she gave me my breakfast that looked very good. I started with the bacon and it tasted amazingly incredible.

"Wow this tastes so good. I could never cook any thing this amazing. You should be a chief." I said smiling at her and continuing to eat this amazing breakfast.

"No it's nothing. But the digimon seemed to eat everything already and now there asleep again. there like big cute babies animal." She said after she made her breakfast and sat down next to me.

"There are arn't they. Oh and before I forget sometime today or tommow I think I should text some of my friends to come over because last night they all texted me saying that all of them absorbed a weapon and got a digiegg and digivice." I said to her as she was eating her breakfast.

"Ok but after our date right? I want to meet your friends yes but I haven't really been on a date before and I really want to." She said blushing as she said it.

"Really? A cute and beautiful girl like you. No way I just can't believe that." I said smiling and she was really blushing and I think she giggled a bit.

"It's true! My parents would never let me outside for anything so I never got to meet so nice and generous." she she blushing and continued to eat the rest of her breakfast.

"Well I guess I should get dressed so we can take you shopping for new clothes. should we bring our little monsters?" I asked her wondering what other people would think of two little monster but I didn't because they look like little stuff toys anyways.

"Sure why not. I'll clean up here and meet you at the door ok." She said to me as I walked back to my to change.

"I geuss I'll bring my phone and my digivice with me alone with my money and credit card." I said puting everything into my pocket and came down the stairs to find Celena at the door.

"You ready to take me shopping?" Celena said

"Of course and mabye I might take you out for something to eat." I said with A smile. she smiled and said ok.

Twenty minutes of walking later

"Were almost there." I said as we came up to a Blue Notes. as we walked through the door I told her.

"Go ahead and pick as much as you want and I'll pay for it all." I said to Celena who was smiling so much at the thought of being able to buy so much clothes.

"Thank you so much for all of this. If you could please wait by the changing rooms while I get some clothes." She said to me already looking through the clothes rack after rack. I walked over to the changing room section to sit on the bench and set Moonmon and Pinamon on the bench.

"Pinamon I have one more question for you. I was wondering why weapons are getting absorbed into me and my friends and leaving digieggs? I said to him while waiting for Celena to finish shopping.

"To tell you the truth I don't know either even though I came from that sword but oh well who care about that now." Pinamon said to me and then started to play with Moonmon.

"Ya I geuss your right then." I said to him as he played with Moonmon.

"I'm back guys. I hope I didn't take to much." Celena said as she came back with a giant pile of clothes.

"Are you sure that pile isn't the whole store?" I said to her as she took all the clothes into the dressing room.

"Well I have absolutely no clothes anymore and I need to look my best ." She said changing. When I looked to my right I think I saw most perfect dress for her if she ever wanted to go dancing. I picked and want for her to come out.

"Well how do I look in this. Ohh that is so beautiful how did I ever past that gorgeous dress." She said as she took the dress and quickly went back in too the changing room. after a minute or two. She came out to show me.

"Wow your like a goddess from the moon. In fact you might be even more beautiful than the moon." I said to her with a long dress with glitter that looks like stars and a crescent moon on her right chest and with her light blue hair she looked so beautiful.

"You really think so Kevin. Thanks so much for finding this dress." She said as she come over to me to hug me. Then went back into to the changing room. After two hours we were done.

"Where do you want to go eat Celena?" I asked her holding some of her shopping bags.

"It doesn't matter aslong as we go somewhere nice." she said to me.

"Well how about we go to Sam's. Its a pretty good seafood and grill place. I'll probably get the biggest fries we can and then we can share them. then I'll probably get what ever else I feel like in the mood for.

"Ok I never been to Sam's before. I hope it good." She said to me as we walked.

"I think it's pretty good." I told her as we continued to walk to Sam's.

"Whats seafood? Is it good?" Pinamon asked us. looking confused.

"Seafood is food that comes from the sea Pinamon." I told Pinamon as we walked through the doors and got sitted to a table.

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked us and we agreed to order two family fish and chips and some cokes for me and Celena. After a while the waiter came back with the food we ordered. We all said thanks but I think she look confused because I think she thought that Pinamon and Moonmon just talked as if they shouldn't have.

"Hey Pinamon,Moonmon I don't think you guys should be talking unless were in private with other tamers ok." I said to them and they nodded which ment they understood.

"This place is very nice. Thank you so much Kevin." She said to me as we all started to eat. Me and Celena had one family fish and chips and Pinamon and Moonmon had the other one. after we finished I paid at the counter and we walked out.

"Why don't we take a detour through the park." I asked her. She nodded so I lead her to the park.

"Wow the stars are so beautiful tonight aren't they Kevin?" She asked me. The digimon are now asleep their after dinner.

"Oh I think you could beat them in a contest for most beautiful." I said to her smiling and she blushed and started to put her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for me. Umm Kevin I think theres a goblin looking at us." She said to us and the digimon woke up instintly and said to us.

"Thats a digimon called Goblimon and hes a rookie level digimon and hes a bad digimon." they said looking ready for battle the goblin looking digimon with a club with four bolts out of the club and a red mohawk.

"Rookie level what does that mean. does that mean that he is more powerful than you guys? But there is only one of him though so we should be able to beat him right and there are bad digimon too?" I asked Pinamon.

"Yes there are bad digimon and I'm not sure but let see PIRIPIRI SPARK!" Then as he said that an electric shock came from it's tails. The shock hit Goblimon directly and he shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Let me try then. DARK BURST!" As Moonmon said this a ball of dark energy formed out of thin air and shot at Goblimon but he hit the ball with his club and it disappeared.

"Haha pathetic little digimon have a taste of this. GOBURI BOMB!" Goblimon created a small ball of fire and threw it at us.

"Nooo! You will not hurt my friends." I jumped in front of Pinamon and Moonmon. Then my digivice glowed in it's black arua and Pinamon began to change shape.

Pinamon Digivolves To Falcomon

"You well not hurt my friends. NINJA BLADE!" Falcomon looks like a human kid sized black owl with a vest with a ninja star on both sides of the started to throw shurikens (ninja stars) at tha small fire ball and then Goblimon. the fire ball exploded at a safe distance and hit Goblimon.

"Come on out and help me brothers!" Goblimon said as he fell on his back and two other Goblimon came out of the bushes.

"Don't worry were here to help. GOBURI BOMB! " Both of the Goblimon threw two fire balls. one heading for Falcomon who took care of it with his NINJA BLADE but didn't have enough time to stop the one heading for heading for Celena.

"I don't think so. I will portect her with my life!" I said as I was getting ready to block the fire ball.

"No I must protect the ones I love my self so nobody else has to get hurt." Then Celena's digivice started to glow with a light blue arua. Then Moonmon began to change like Falcomon did.

Moonmon Digivolves To Lunamon

"I'll protect you Celena. TEAR SHOT!" Lunamon looks like a bunny with two ears two going up and two going down, a crescent moon on her forehead and on her body,arms,nect, and on the medal that is hanging of her neck, sharp claws, and no leg were seen because they were covered by what looked like a dress. The attack made a ball of water that shot the ball of fire and both balls extinuished each other.

"There now we are kinda equal now. I geuss I better start punching them." I said as I cracked my knuckles. But then Geo came out of the bushes with a little blue dragon with no wing, standing on two legs, and a V on his forehead.

"We thought you could use some help. VEE HEADBUTT!" The blue dragon said as he hit a Goblimon with a headbutt and knocking him down. The blue dragon just put his foot on the Goblimon to keep him down.

"His name is Veemon. He digivolved when we got into an earlier fight with another digimon." Geo went over to me to stand next to me.

"NINJA BLADE!" The shuriken that Falcomon threw hit one of the other Goblimon and pinned him to a tree with the shurikens.

"LOP-EAR RIPPLE" Lunamon spined very fast and created a vortex of bubbles which traped the last Goblimon.

"Now see that top small button on your digivice." Geo told us pointing to his digivice which is light blue with white outlines.

"Yay I see it. What does it do?" I asked geo as he walked towards one of the Goblimon and pressed the button he showed us. Then the Goblimon disappeared in a cloud of data codes of 1's and 0's.

"Well it sends rogue digimon back to the digital world but only if they agree or they lose in a battle when they can't fight no more." Geo told us and gestured us to come and try it on the other two Goblimon.

"I told him how to do that." Said Veemon to everyone as me and Celena sent the other two Goblimon to the digital world.

"Well we might as well get back to my house and Geo don't even think about flirting with her. She's my date tonight." I said to Geo who started to get closer to Celena but then backed off.

"Sorry I didn't know. So Kevin are you going to start to text everyone to get to your house now?" Geo asked me but I was already ahead of him on that.

"Finished texting them. They said they would be there as soon as they can. Hey Falcomon why didn't you change back to Pinamon?" I asked Falcomon.

"For all tamers there digimon will stay as a rookie until they digivolve again but then they go back to rookie again but if we use to much of our energy then we will go back to our in-training form again." Falcomon said to me as I opened the doors to my house and took a seat on the couch. Celena sat very close to me as if she was shy of Geo. There was a knock on the door and Julian, Breanna, Shane, and Matt were already coming inside with there digimon and started to sit in the living room. I went back and sat next to Celena who was looking really shy.

"Hey by a raise of hands who got in to a fight with some digimon, how about we introduce our digimon and lets show each other our digivice." I said to everyone in the room. Everyone raised there hands and took out there digivices Falcomon whispered to me saying that "they are all rookies by the looks of it".

"Well my digimon's name is Kotemon." Julian said looking at his digimon. Kotemon looks like a kid with kendo armour and a bamboo sword but also has a light purple tail and feet with claws. Julian's digivice is yellow like gold with orange outlines.

"Her name is Salamon and she is so adorable." Breanna said holding Salamon in her arms. Salamon looks like a plain white dog with a gold coller and her digivice is Blue with yellow outlines.

" This is Fanbeemon." Matt said with a big bee laying on top of his head. His digivice is yellow with black outlines.

"And last but not least me Gomamon" A seal looking digimon with a mohawk said before shane even opened his mouth and his digivice was white with green outlines.

"This is Falcomon and this is my new friend Celena and her digimon is called Lunamon." I said to everyone as Celena whispered in my ear to tell them and we showed them our digivices which are black with blood red outlines and light blue with black outlines.

"I'm Veemon." Veemon said as Geo showed his light blue digivice with white outlines.

"Well now that we got that out of the way why doesn't everyone sleep here tonight incase another digimon tries to attack us again ok." I said to everyone and the digimon started to play around.

"Not now we want to know who Celena is." Breanna said to Celena but Celena just hid behind me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry but Celena is shy but I'm sure once she gets to know everyone she'll start to open up to you guys." I said to everyone.

"Well I geuss I'll go get some ice cream for everyone and then we can go to bed." I got up to go to the kitchen and Celena followed.

"Umm Kevin I was wondering If I could sleep with you tonight?" She said to me as we were making fourteen bowls of ice cream.

"You know you and Breanna would have to be the only one in your room. You and her could talk about girl stuff and you could really hit it off with her as well." I said to her while making ice cream for everyone.

" I geuss but I really don'tlike being in a room with strangers. I know they are your friend but I will eventually get to know everyone in time but for a few night could I please sleep with you in your room." She said pleading to me with her cute eyes.

"Alright but only because your more beautiful then the moon. But you didn't seemed to be shy when you first knock on my door." She blushed and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much and I wasn't shy then becaused I was i need of help." She told me as we finished making the ice creams. Me and Celena brought the ice creams to everyone and the digimon seemed to enjoy it. As we were eating everyone was talking about there first digimon fight.

"Well I guess it true." I said to everyone who were looking confused.

"Whats true?" Matt asked me.

"You always remember your first time." I said and everyone laughed even Celena who had a very cute laugh.

"Well I geuss it's time to go to bed. pick a bedroom to sleep in. Breanna you can sleep in Celena room which was my parents room." I told every one after picking up all the plates of ice cream. Everyone went off to a bedroom but Breanna stayed.

"Is Celena going to sleep with me tonight?" Breanna asked me.

"I'm sorry but no Celena said she wanted to sleep with me tonight. She's just shy she'll get to know everyone." I told Breanna. Celena went off to bed in my room after she got changed in her room.

"So I heard from Geo that you went out with her tonight. Did you have a good time?" Breanna asked me as was finishing up with the dishes.

"Ya we had a good time. Went shopping for clothes, had dinner at Sam's, And got into a fight with some digimon." I told her as we went up the stairs and got around to our rooms for tonight.

"Well I'm glad you found someone who you like. You were feeling so lonely before. Good night. Breanna said as she went into her room for tonight.

"You too." I said to her before I went into my room. I got into bed with Celena on the other side of the bed.

"Good night Kevin and thanks for eveything." She said to me as she came closer to get comfy with me and gave me a kiss good night.

"What was that for?" I asked Celena.

"For everything." Then we all went to sleep.

Next Time on Digimon Guardians

"Who is this mysterious girl?"

That was a good chapter. I tried to make this chapter alot longer because there better to read than short one so I am going to try and make these chapter as long as I can. Please give me feed back on anything so I can Improve my typing. I am also thinking of changing my style of writing this mabye so don't be surprised if I change it in some time. Well heres hoping to make more chapters and make them better as I go along. Burpinator1 signing out till next chapter.


End file.
